


Persuasion

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: This is set during OotP and explains why Remus wasn't terribly forthcoming about the results of his little visit to Snape to see if he could convince Snape to resume the Occlumency lessons. It's probably not as dialogue heavy as it should be, but the scenario lent itself to some description. *G*





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004.

"Well." 

Remus glanced around Severus' office, surveying the wreckage. The desk had been shoved several inches forward, and everything that had been on it was now on the floor. The inkwell had shattered against the stone wall, leaving a large ink blot that now oozed down the wall to puddle on the floor. Parchment had flown everywhere, including underfoot where it was crumpled and trammeled. Several jars had vibrated off the shelves behind Severus' desk, and now strange globby things lay on the floor in mingling pools of multi-colored, pungent fluid. The chairs were tipped over, a leg had broken off the tea table, and somehow they had managed to knock several shelves worth of books to the floor as well. 

Severus himself lay sprawled wantonly on his desk, his chest heaving. A couple of buttons from his jacket and shirt still dangled by a loose thread, but most were scattered around the room, having flown everywhere when Remus ripped the garments open. His trousers were bunched around his left ankle, and he had only one shoe on. His sallow cheeks were flushed, his greasy hair fanned out around his head as he reclined on his back, and the gleam of lust in his eyes was fading, replaced by sardonic amusement. 

"That was..." Remus trailed off, mesmerized by the sheer amount of carnage they had managed to wreak in so short a time.

"Unexpected."

"I was going to say vigorous."

"That too."

Severus struggled to push himself upright, and Remus clasped his hand, helping him up. "Mind the glass," he warned quietly.

To his surprise, Severus didn't refuse the help. Easing carefully off the desk, Severus thrust his foot into the right leg of his underpants and trousers, pulling them up simultaneously, not lowering his bare foot to the ground until he had retrieved his shoe and slipped it back on to avoid the shards of glass from the shattered jars. Remus retrieved his wand, performing a quick cleaning spell on the both of them before bending to pull up his own underpants and trousers, fastening his trousers quickly. 

"I... ehm... I'll help you clean up, if you like," Remus offered, but looking around again, he wasn't certain where to start. 

"If you would be so kind as to reshelve the books, I'll sort out the essays." Severus began gathering up the scattered scrolls of parchment, somehow managing to maintain his dignity even though his clothes were ripped, and his mouth was still swollen from all the rough kisses. He looked tousled and debauched, and Remus realized that he wouldn't mind ravishing him all over again at the soonest opportunity. 

"Of course." He walked over to the jumbled pile of books. "Do you have any sort of order you want them in?"

"No, just put them back on the shelves."

They worked in silence, putting the room to rights quickly and efficiently. Remus set the chairs upright again, and Severus shoved the desk back into place, and that left only the tea table, the ink, and the mess from the jars, which was drying now and turning sticky. Remus picked up the table leg to see how badly it was splintered, examining it carefully.

"Just leave it," Severus instructed, and Remus turned to face him, the table leg dangling from his hand.

"Are you sure? I can fix it. I've had rather a lot of practice with household mending spells."

"Had a lot of vigorous sex, have you?" Severus arched one dark eyebrow, and Remus felt a rush of heat in his cheeks. 

"No. I simply have to keep things in good repair, since I can't afford replacements." 

He tipped his chin up defiantly, a silent dare for Severus to say one disparaging word about him or his poverty or how he was leeching off Sirius. Black eyes met blue-green and held, a charged silence crackling in the air between them, but instead of the torrent of vitriolic abuse he expected, Severus waved one hand languidly.

"Fix it, then," he said, leaning against his desk, his demeanor far more relaxed than Remus had ever seen it, as if all the anger that had fueled their argument -- and their sex -- had drained away in the aftermath of his release. 

A swish, a flick, and a murmured spell later, the table leg was solid, whole, and firmly attached to the table once more.

"What about the rest?" 

"Leave it for the house elves." 

Remus frowned a bit at that, but nodded and turned to the door. He ought to leave, but oddly enough, he didn't want to. Turning back, he looked at Severus again, wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say.

"I still won't resume giving Potter Occlumency lessons." 

"Then I suppose I'll simply have to keep trying to convince you."

"I'm very stubborn."

"I'm very persistent."

Another silence, another meeting of eyes, and this time, the tension was of another kind entirely. 

Smiling, Remus reached for the doorknob to let himself out. "Until next time."

The only response he got was a terse nod, but it was enough.


End file.
